


For Just One Night

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Denial, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Implied Relationships, Insults, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is getting married but first he and Potter have to rid themselves of the feelings they have for one another... can they be successful??<br/>This story was written for the Gryff Holiday Exchange for my Secret Santa recipient Seki whom I adore and love!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssekishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssekishi/gifts).



> Story contains slash pairs and anal sex so Please Do Not Flame!! Enjoy!!

  
**For Just One Night… by HPFangirl71 For Seki**   


 

Harry Potter watched as Draco Malfoy entered the tiny office they shared. He sat behind his desk, his darkening eyes perusing that morning’s issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry looked Draco’s way as he entered the dimly lit room and the tight grimace plastered upon the famous hero’s face was unmistakable.

“So only a week till the big day huh?”

Draco looked away as he answered in the affirmative, unable to face Potter’s accusing eyes. Harry threw the paper across his desk at him where it landed at his feet and an image of Astoria Greengrass, beamed like a beacon. Her picture moved blithely upon the front page and a rather large headline screamed, _Malfoy Heir to Wed Youngest Greengrass Witch!_ Draco flinched at the sight of his own face next to Astoria’s, stoic yet handsome in a set of expensive green dress robes.

“Seems the Malfoy name is golden once again due to your coup Draco” Harry said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

“She’s only marrying me because she’s up the duff,” Draco whispered through clenched teeth.

Harry turned round to face him, shock written clearly upon his face.

“Is it yours?”

“No!” Draco’s retort came out as an unintentional shout. His tone seemed defensive and needy.

“She and I haven’t… what I mean is… I can’t be with _anyone_ else till I know for sure what this is between the two of us”

Draco’s speech came out stilted and halting but finally the words made their way out into the open. Harry looked at him curiously before standing up and pushing the blonde hard against the office wall.

“What the bloody hell makes you think there’s anything going on between _us_? The only things I feel for you is disgust Malfoy… do you understand that? There’s nothing else going on here… _nothing_!”

Harry’s words were meant to sound forceful but the look in his eyes betrayed him and weakly he let his head fall against the other man’s chest. His breathing was shallow as Draco lifted his head. He looked straight into those emerald eyes, eyes that haunted him nightly and wouldn’t let him live a moment’s peace.

“You’re lying Potter. You’re lying to me and most of all you’re lying to yourself”

The words came out in a low whisper but they cut through Harry like a sharpened sword.

“I don’t want this…” Harry said as he pulled away from Malfoy’s burning touch.

Malfoy questioned the man, “Then why did you come? Why risk it all for something you’re trying so desperately to deny? In fact what do you expect to gain from this meeting at all?”

“Some peace of mind, Malfoy. I just need to get you out of my system and then we can _both_ move on.” Harry looked away, obviously embarrassed by this sudden confession.

“And _exactly_ how do you plan on doing that?” Draco asked out of some sort of morbid curiosity. He knew he should just walk away now, just leave the man with his misery and confusion. He should go home to Astoria and do what was expected of him. However, something in Potter’s eyes looked promising and he couldn’t seem to tear himself away from that hopeful glow. Harry looked like it was hard to propose whatever crazy idea he had running around in that Gryffindork head of his but Draco wasn’t about to make it easy for him.

 

“Look you may be getting married to some pureblooded strumpet but we both know you’re as bent as I am! Let‘s just have sex and get this “attraction” out of our systems, alright!”

Harry blurted the words out in a hurried rush. Draco could see the telltale trace of pink creeping up the man’s features in embarrasment.

“You want us to fuck each other Potter?” Draco asked in as incredulous and scandalized a voice as he could muster. He’d thought of proposing exactly the same thing but had been fearful that the other man would laugh in his face. Slytherins weren’t known for their bravery after all…

Harry seemed unsure of what Draco was feeling but still he trudged on recklessly.

“Yes, I want to but for just the one night. I’m not trying to ruin your perfect little wedding plans here”

Draco tried ignoring the sting of that last barb. Harry was one of the few people who knew Draco preferred blokes to birds. As far as the wizarding world knew, Draco was marrying out of love but it wasn’t something he cared to pretend tonight.

“Piss off Potter!” He spit out right before pushing the other man against the edge of his desk, covering his mouth with his own. Instead of pushing him off, Harry fought to gain control of the torrid kiss. In fact, he was pulling him closer. Their tongues invaded one another’s mouths, each battling for dominance over the other. It was as fierce and passionate as any of their other encounters and just as physical. Potter had a hold of Draco’s hair and Draco’s fingers were gripping tightly into the famed hero’s blood red robes. The clung on as if their lives depended on it and the snog deepened, their teeth clashing into each other and their hands delving in to remove as much clothing as possible.

When Draco reached out to pull at the buckle of Potter’s belt is when the man hesitated. He seemed unsure for a moment before suddenly submitting.

“Go ahead, do your worse,” he said which Draco found to be an invitation to do just the opposite.

He pushed Harry up onto the top of desk and began pulling off the belt. He let it drop to the floor and reached for the buttons of Harry’s fly. His lips again claiming Potter’s but in a much gentler fashion this time. He didn’t want this to be a rushed affair. He’d waited to have Harry for his very own for far too long to let it be over and done in a matter of minutes. His lips caressed down the side of Harry’s neck and he was rewarded when the man moaned loudly. Draco in turn whispered Harry’s name in a breathless huff. _It was still hard to believe they were actually going through with this… ___

 _************_

 _An hour later they were still intertwined, but fully sated. Draco was still in awe at what had just happened. _He and Potter had actually fucked; here upon the desk they shared everyday._ Draco had finally gotten the one wish he’d always wanted, to know what it was like to have Potter in his arms for just one night. A part of him wished it could be more but he knew the man would never consider it with Draco’s shady past. He kissed the man one last time as they pulled away from each other. Harry winced as he got up and Draco gave a chuckle at the man’s girlish theatrics._

“Oh come off it Potter, stop acting like some sodding virgin!” he said in a scathing tone.

Harry just glared at him as if he wanted to hex him but he held his tongue toward the blonde. There was no way he was letting on that this _had_ been his first time. Yes, he’d wanted Draco _that_ badly. He knew the man never would’ve consented if he’d known just how inexperienced Harry actually was; somehow, he’d bluffed his way through the ordeal. _Ordeal…? Fuck, it’d been the best evening of his life and it was something he’d be able to hold onto once Draco was married off to that Greengrass bint!_ It was just too bad that that was all he’d ever be able to have from his gorgeous Auror partner.

************

A couple of days passed by and the tension in the office escalated. Draco wasn’t quite sure why Potter was being more irritating than usual considering what they’d shared together. Harry himself was having a rather hard time with the Prophet running daily updates on the Malfoy/Greengrass union and dozens of owls being dropped off to Draco to finalize preparations. When one such nusiance of an animal appeared through their window and landed on the report Harry was trying to fill out, the man had had enough. His patience was waning and he had to speak out about it.

“What the hell, isn’t that what mothers and brides to be are for?” he yelled out in an exasperated tone.

The look he gave his work partner wasn’t a very friendly one and Draco placed his hand close to his wand just in case.

“Look Harry, I’m sorry… mother seems to want me involved with the whole sordid process and I don’t know how to tell her I could really care less. It’s only a few more days and then it’ll be all over.”

Draco seemed just as harassed as Harry did but still he refused to give the man an inch. Flashbacks of what had occurred only a couple nights before shimmered in his mind and it sickened him that he wanted more…

“I don’t care Malfoy! This isn’t an owlery and I won’t be subjected to these constant visits by birds. Tell your mother to sod off for all I care!” Harry said as he tried reorganizing the report that the last owl had managed to muss up on him.

“Well maybe you can tell her yourself when you see one another on Saturday”

Draco stated quite calmly, considering he was seething with anger on the inside. _How dare Potter act the way he was? It wasn’t as if Draco was doing this on purpose! Considering what they’d shared, you’d think the man could be a bit nicer to him. Then again, maybe this was how he treated all his one offs._

“Why would _I_ be seeing _your_ mother on Saturday?” Harry asked.

“Duh, the wedding…”

That was right Harry had been invited. He was the “Chosen One” and it wouldn’t do to snub him. He’d had every intention of going but after the other night there was just no way he could pull it off. He’d be sure to give away his feelings straightaway, especially if there was wine or Firewhiskey.

“I’m not going Malfoy”

Harry turned his face away from the blonde, not wanting to see the hurt look within his eyes. He knew how important it had seemed that he attend. _Probably as a testament to the wizarding world that the Malfoy family had finally been accepted in pureblood society, but why would he care?_ ”

“Why not?” Draco said in a raspy whisper, “It’s not because of what happened the other night is it? I mean it was just sex… right?”

“Right Malfoy… it was just sex” Harry mumbled as he rose to leave.

Suddenly Draco had the uncanny sense that it wasn’t “just sex” for Harry. A lump caught in his throat at the very thought. _Could Potter actually care for him?_ The thought shook him so much that he found himself resorting to his usual ascerbic charm.

“Oh what’s the matter, wanted another go at it Potter?”

A smirk crossed Malfoy’s lips but it only flickered there for the briefest of moments. Next thing he knew, he was grabbing the man’s arm and pulling him back into the office they shared.

“Look, whatever the problem is we can work through it… I’m sick of you ignoring me one minute and biting my head off the next! What the hell did I do now?”

Harry’s arm went slack and an almost defeated look came onto his face. A look that probably worse than any look of arrogance or even hatred toward him that Draco had ever seen.

“Its not you Malfoy. It’s me. It’s my issues, not yours,” Harry said in a grim whisper as he extracated himself from the other man’s grip.

Draco watched as he walked down the hallway. _What the bloody hell had just happened here?_

************

It was the morning of Draco’s dreaded union and Harry was sitting alone at his kitchen table nursing his wounded heart when he suddenly heard the pop of his Floo flare to life. He strode into the living room expecting anyone but the man he saw stumbling through that fireplace.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?” he demanded to know.

Draco was dressed in a set of dress robes that made him look like an angel. The snowy white material making his hair shimmer in the golden light of the few candles Harry had bothered lighting. He looked so handsome that Harry wanted nothing more to take him into his arms but he knew that wouldn’t be appropriate. The man was getting married that very morning. Probably pissed that Harry hadn’t bothered to show so he couldn’t have his few minutes basking in the glow of the “Chosen One’s” celebrity, Harry thought bitterly.

“I can’t do this anymore…” The man whispered in a ragged breath, “I can’t keep pretending like last week meant nothing… not when it meant _everything_ in the world to me!”

Harry was shocked by the man’s words but he was unsure how to respond. There had been nothing but animosity and embittered passion between them for so many years. What was he supposed to do now that Malfoy was making his desire for him a well-known fact?

“Look Malfoy, I told you it was nothing. Are you really going to ruin your chances at a perfect future over a quick one off on an office desk?”

Draco grabbed his arm in a sudden bid of desperation.

“Don’t lie to me Potter! I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me ever since it happened. It meant more to you than you want to admit!”

“No it didn’t!” Harry shouted, shoving Draco away.

The man lost his balance and fell onto the couch. Harry stretched out a hand in an almost worried way but Draco let his defenses take over.

“Don’t act like you care now Potter! After all, I was just another fuck to you! Just another notch on that famous belt of yours!”

The hurt was dripping within Draco’s words and suddenly Harry couldn’t take it any longer.

“No you were right…”

Harry’s words were a low whisper that Draco was almost afraid he hadn’t heard correctly.

“Repeat that, I might not get to hear those words coming from your pristine mouth ever again. Well at least not in reference to me anyways.”

The sexy smirk that crossed his face this time was joking and almost playful. Harry looked at him and shook his head back and forth, trying hard to control the mirth that threatened to escape.

“Be serious Malfoy. You were right about it meaning more than I was admitting. It was my first time, okay. Now that you know, you can just be on your merry way.”

Draco had expected Potter to admit that he’d enjoyed the sex, that maybe he wanted a go at Draco again or Merlin, even to admit he had some feelings for him… but for him to admit that Draco had taken his virginity that night was something Draco hadn’t expected.

“What do you mean it was your first time?”

“What do you think I mean? I knew you were thick Malfoy but _really?_ ”

“Why would you… on a desk… with me… why in the name of Salazar would you want that?”

Draco’s words came out broken and confused. _Why would Harry have given himself to him like that? Why? Unless…_

“I wanted _you_ in the worst way and I didn’t rightly care about anything else at the time. I just wanted to have you before she did” Harry said in another low whisper.

“Oh Harry…” Draco said as he rose up from the couch. He crossed the small expanse between them and pressed a hand gently against the other man’s face.

“I can’t believe you were ever worried about Astoria. She’s not exactly my type, more my father’s really. In fact, I think that baby might be more Malfoy than anyone suspects.”

Harry actually found himself grinning a bit at the man’s crude insinuations.

“Besides, the girl has far too little cock for my liking.” Malfoy said with a lewd grin spreading out over his face as his fingers traced down Harry’s jaw and across his plump lips.

“But you on the other hand…” Draco continued on in that sexy drawl of his that Harry loved so much.

Harry didn’t have time to react to Draco’s second teasing taunt before the man’s lips were pressing down hard against Harry’s own. He gasped for air before pushing him away. Harry looked at him with trepidation and worry. Draco’s only read of uncertain determination.

“Let’s stop pretending Harry. I want you and you want me, why are we fighting the inevitable?”

Harry pressed a hand on Draco’s chest to hold him at bay. He wanted this but he didn’t want it to be as tainted as the last time.

“What about your fiance?”

“What about her? If my father wants to make an honest woman out of her, he can marry her himself!” Draco said with a chuckle in his voice.

He put an arm around Harry’s waist as he continued speaking, “I want you Harry, not some greedy pure blooded priss. Why should I marry someone I have no feelings for?”

In the end, Harry was agreeable and the next time Draco sought out his mouth in a kiss, Harry’s lips parted willingly. Neither of them was sure of just where that one night was leading them but one thing they could be sure of was that it would lead them somewhere wonderful…


End file.
